


Below the Waves

by Dying_Fire_Lives



Series: Klance Month 2K19 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Klancemonth, M/M, Magic elements, Swimming, giant ball of hunk, is - Freeform, killingme, like a pinch, mermaid keith, mermaid lance, nice hunk, slight angst, soft hunk, surfer lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Fire_Lives/pseuds/Dying_Fire_Lives
Summary: THIS ONE SHOT WAS A FUCKING ****.I am sorry, that was really rude. Please enjoy the soft bois.





	Below the Waves

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ONE SHOT WAS A FUCKING ****.  
> I am sorry, that was really rude. Please enjoy the soft bois.

“Whoo hoo!” I yelled as I shredded the wave, getting some air and sticking the landing. Once the wave passes, Hunk swims over to me on his board and I smile at him, “Did you see that?!” Hunk nods and smiles, his face worried,

“Yeah, it was awesome. But don’t you think the waves are getting too big. Shouldn’t you like, I dunno, stop? We can go back to my place and play video games or something.” I rolled my eyes as I watched the water crash against itself.

“Nah, these waves are fine. I mean, you can head back if you want, but Lance ‘The Tailor’ McClain is not stopping now.” I smirk, flashing my winning smile at Hunk.

“Okay, but please just be careful. I don’t want to find out that you drowned because you took on a wave that you couldn’t handle.” I shrug and lay down on my tummy across the board.

“I’ll be fine, Hunk. Besides, I can hold my breath for ages; if I go under, I can last at least two minutes before I run out of air.” I chuckle as Hunk pales and shakes his head.

“You are mean. I’m going home to love Shay. I’ll see you later, Bro.” I smile and wave,

“See ya, Dude.” I paddle and turn my body around on the board, moving to face the waves again. Hunk was right, they were getting big; but I couldn’t let that scare me. I need to get better. Otherwise the surf school isn’t going to let me into the Summer program, and I’ll be stuck babysitting all Summer, which was totally not cool.

I sigh and turn myself so that I was laying on back, staring up at the sky, which was turning a nice, soft pink. I had maybe an hour left of good sun before it really became too dangerous to surf.

This is it. My last Summer before I leave for College. I’m only going to the community College, but it was better than nothing. Besides, I’ll be moving into the dorms. I just won’t have much time to return to the water as much as I normally do.

I felt it before I saw it. I barely had time to pull in a breath before I shoved under the water by a giant wave, the force snapping the already weak cord to my board as I was shoved deeper than I was expecting.

I wanted to scream, but I knew that would only let the water in, and I was too deep to just— another wave hit me from below the water, the current dragging me this way and that, succeeding in shoving me deeper into the water.

Fucking hell, this was not what I was expecting to happen. I forced my eyes open in the water, not stinging as much as it used to as a child. I stared around the water, the tightness in my chest getting worse the longer I held my breath, but I knew I was running out of time.

I need to think fast, do I go up, or do I go across? Maybe I can make it to the caves, the water is shallower there, it might be easier for me to get above the current. A thumping ran through my head as my gaze became spotty, the tightening in my chest becoming unbearable when it all just faded away.

*

I was cold, but I as also warm. I shivered as I felt a hand stroking my face. I lifted my hand and gripped the one touching my face. When I finally pulled my eyes open, I saw a boy sitting above me, a really pretty boy. I groan and wince,

“What happened?” I mumble, the boy frowned and shook his head, a weird trilling sound echoing from his throat. “Dude, are you okay? Can you talk?” The boy shook his head, before frowning and leaning down, pressing his lips against mine.

My eyes widen and I stare at the boy. As I go to move my lips against his, he pulled away and stared at me, his lips glowing purple.

“Hey, if you were trying to give me CPR, I think you are supposed to do it when I’m not breathing.” The boy frowned and nodded.

“My apologies. I was unable to translate what you were saying. Yet it is possible for language transference through the act of kissing, therefore I adopted your language.” I frowned and stared at the boy.

“Are you seriously telling me that you kissed me because you wanted to know what I was saying?” The boy frowns and nods again. This fucking action was beginning to get on my nerves. I let go of the boy’s hand and sat up, that as when I saw it, a tail.

“Yes, I supposed you could say that.” I gape at the boy and when I can finally find the words, I ask,

“Are you a mermaid?” The boy frowns and nods.

“Yes, I believe that is what I am called with your tongue; and I believe that my name is Kethyr— no. That is not a part of your tongue. Keith— yes, that is more reminiscent of your tongue. Also, you are speaking a second language that is not your mother tongue, may I ask as to what is your reasoning for that?” I stare at boy, confused about his words when I finally catch on,

“Oh, you mean my Spanish. Yeah, look— here in the state most people aren’t a fan of people that don’t speak English. It’s hard but its easy to get used to after a certain about of negativity—” I frown and trail off, my mind drifting to middle school. Bad times.

“I am sorry. I did not realise there were such language barriers between your kind. I believed there to be only one language, but you are the first person to make me want to learn it. I apologise if I took advantage of your weakened state to— kiss— you say and adopt your language. If my mother ever finds out, she’d have my tail on a hook. We aren’t supposed to communicate with human kind.” My shoulders sag and I schooch closer to Keith.

“How come you aren’t allowed near the humans?” Keith frowns and stares at his tail.

“Because I’m a mixed breed. My mother had consummated with a human being, and the act had created me. At first, I was born with legs, but after a few weeks they had morphed into my tail and have yet to return to a human state. Apparently thought Mother is worried that when I reach two hundred and ten, my legs will return, and I will be rebound for human civilisation.”

“Sorry, did you just— Dude, how old are you?!” I yell, causing the fish to jump and scowl.

“I am a few weeks from two hundred and ten years old. But we Mers live longer than humans; so, I believe that it is equal to your twenty-one.” I roll my eyes and nod.

“Okay, so you were human, then you were a fish, and now you’re worried you’re going to be a human again— is being human really that bad?” Keith sighs, his tail slapping against the water.

“Not particularly. But it is the fact that my Father is long been dead for a many cycles, and yet— I do not dread returning to the surface as much as I once did. I do believe I have you to thank for that.” I scoff and turn away from Keith.

“Yeah, and what can I do to help you? I’m only going to be on this beach for a few more months before I’m stuck in college, and I don’t think mermaids can go to college if they haven’t passed high school.” Keith sighs and I feel a slick hand placed on mine. I force my body to relax and I turn to face Keith.

“Are you okay? You smell off.” Keith mumbles and I laugh slightly.

“You can smell my emotions?” I ask and he nods.

“Yes, it is very useful when communicating within the deeper waters. You can always tell what the animals down there truly feel and wish to do to you?” Keith explains and I nod.

“Keith?”

“Yes— oh. I just realised, I do not know your name.” I chuckle and smile at Keith.

“The name’s Lance.” Keith nods, sounding the vowels on his lips.

“Yes, Lance?” My smile grows and I lightly squeeze Keith's hand.

“Can you make it so I can breathe under water? I want to see your world, just in case I never get the chance to see it again.” Keith frowns before nodding, a small smile growing on his cheeks.

“There is a plant, it grows not too far from here. I can swim and collect some which will allow you a few hours of gill replacements. We use them on the sick and elderly mer, whose gills have begun to fail and cannot extract oxygen from the water.” I laugh and nod.

“I’d like that. Let’s see if it works on me.” Keith nods, suddenly excited. He leaps into the water and disappears before I can say another word.

“I’m dead. I have to be to be talking to a mermaid, or is he a merman—?” I sigh and look around. I guess I ended up going to the caves anyway, even if this is a weird coma dream and I’m just waiting around to die.

But still, a merman, and he’s pretty at that. And in human years he’s older than me. He looks so young though. How can something so small and delicate also seem violent and strong. He was still, yet he had way too many muscles for just swimming, I would know, I spend most of my life swimming when I can.

“I’m back!” I scream, leaping way from the water pool.

“Fucking hell, Keith. What the hell was that for?!” I snap and Keith frowns.

“I’m sorry. I believed that was how you humans greet each other after being separated for small intervals.” Keith frowned, damn near looking like he was on the edge of crying. I sigh and move back to the water.

“Sorry, it’s not your fault. I wasn’t paying attention and you scared me.” Keith nods and placed a few small pieces of coral on the edge of the water pool.

“These will let you breathe under water with me, that is of course if you still wish to join me for a swim down here.” I smile sadly and nod, schooching to place my feet into the water, grabbing the coral and biting into it, a sour taste filling my mouth.

I cringe at the taste but finish the piece, another two following the same pattern. Once they were all swallowed and awkwardly settling in my stomach, I slid into the water next to Keith and smile at him.

“How long until it takes effect?” Keith smiled and grabbed my hand, already lowering himself into the water.

“It’s already started.” My eyes widen as I gasp to hold in a breath, letting myself be dragged down by the mer. I can’t help it, but everything in my body was screaming at me to not breathe, that it isn’t possible to breathe underwater. I felt the dizziness in my head, and I felt the pull of the water stop.

“ _Lance, you can let go of the air in your lungs. If you don’t, the pressure will cause your chest to explode. The water will not harm your lungs. Please believe me that you are safe down here._ ” Keith sighs but I still couldn’t listen.

Keith rolled his eyes and moved against me, pressing him lips to mine yet again and forcing my lips open, forcing me to let go of the breath and water to flood my mouth, yet I didn’t feel any pain. The water moved smoothly through my body, like it was a part of me. Keith pulled away and smiled.

“ _The water— it’s like it’s a part of me. Is that how it always feels for you?_ ” Keith nods and laughs.

“ _Yes, Lance. Now come along, you have much to discover. I want to show you as much as possible before I need to return you to the mainland._ ” I nod and kick my legs, following after Keith as I tried to take in all of my surroundings.

It was beautiful. I never thought I would be able to see anything like this. Most people don’t like swimming this far out, apparently a lot of boats are attacked out here, so we don’t let this beach be a fishing zone.

“ _Keith, do you and your people attack the fishing boats that used to catch and net in these areas?_ ” Keith turned to me and laughed.

“ _Of course not, Lance. We need to keep ourselves hidden. The only reason I as so close to the edge today was because I was trying to get an understanding of the human world before I might be forced to join it. But I’m glad I chose today to go, it was fate for the both of us. So, no, it is the animals that attack the boats. The chemicals that they use to cleans the boats was making a lot of different aquatic life sick, and the bigger, stronger ones that were less affected took charge and drove the boats away. The bay is a lot better for it._ ” I nodded and stared at the different coral reefs.

“ _Does that include the plants?_ ” I asked as I drifted from Keith and over to the small bank, moving a hand near the plants and watching them curl and twist away from me, a bubbly laugh escaping me.

“ _Yes. Twenty years ago, these reefs were almost dead, yet no one on the land knew, nor did they think to consider doing anything for the life down here. It was as if they didn’t care._ ” I frown and swim back to Keith, grabbing both of his hands and tugging him into a hug.

“ _I’m sorry. I wish I was alive back then, and in a position where I could have helped. But I am glad the animals fought back; the reefs are beautiful, just like you._ ” I admit, my cheeks warming in the cold water.

I wasn’t going to deny my attraction for this boy, just because he was part fish, and in all honestly, I didn’t give a fuck. I would love to be able to spend hundreds of years down here, swimming with the fish and not having to worry about the Surf School, or College or having my annoying siblings clinging onto me every moment they can.

“ _Are you lonely down here?_ ” I ask suddenly and Keith stiffens.

“ _I— maybe. My Mother is always busy, she is an aide to the royals. I see her every few years, sometimes we even have dinner together._ ” Keith mumbles and I gasp, an ache running through my chest. If I never got to see Mama, I would go crazy. Speaking of crazy,

“ _Come live with me one the surface! Once you have your legs of course!”_ I shut and Keith stares at me as if I were crazy.

“ _But you said you were leaving soon. I do not want to spend time with you up there if it is only limited. I could not bear living up there knowing that you were so close, yet still so far away. I— I cannot see you again after today. We are from two different worlds, and you do not belong with me._ ” I growl and grip Keith tighter.

“ _Don’t you dare act like that. I don’t care if we are from two different worlds. What if I come here with you? What if you don’t get feet and have to stay down here? I can join you. Maybe there’s some kind of magic that can turn me into a merman, extend my life and I can live down here with you, in the water. Wouldn’t you like that? You be alone anymore._ ” I’m out of breath after I finish my speech. Keith stares at me with sad eyes.

“ _There is no way I could allow myself to be that selfish. You have a life on the land, you have a family and friends and a College. I cannot take you away from that, away from the fact that if you do that, you will outlive everyone you know and love, they will turn to ash before you even reach thirty of your years._ ” I snap and growl into Keith's ear.

“ _I don’t care! I want to be with you! I want to look after you and make sure you are never sad! I want to know that you are eating and are not being picked on. I want to know that you know that you are loved, and you are valid. There is no part of you that isn’t perfect!_ ” Keith stare blankly at me.

“ _I can’t— Lance please understand, the words you are speaking are that akin to a mate. If you choose to mate me, you can never return to your world. If you truly wish to be with me that badly, return to the land right now. Don’t argue, just go. Finish your Summer and go to college. If after that the emotions still remain. Accept me as a mate, and we can return to the water forever. Can you do that?_ ” I frown but nod,

“ _Are you s—_ ” I choke, the water in my chest suddenly becoming uncomfortable.

 _“No! The coral has run out. The dosage must be different for humans. We have to get you to land!_ ” Keith shouts, wiggling out of my grip, taking a strong hold on my wrist and suddenly tearing through the water at a brain melting pace, the sights rushing by, no longer for me to enjoy, only for me wish I had seen.

Before I could even think, I was forced above the water level, water dribbling out of my mouth when I was suddenly coughing, the rest of the water in my mouth following it. It didn’t burn as much as I thought it would, but not having the water there was the bad feeling, I didn’t like it.

“Are you okay?” Keith asks softly and I nod, staring at him,

“Thanks. It was nice while it lasted.” Keith chuckled and nodded.

“Yeah, it was. But take my words to be true. And please follow them. I’ve taken you back to the cave. I believe there is a land opening here?” I nod and open my mouth to answer when another voice echoes in the cave,

“Lance?! Are you in here, Buddy?!” Hunk— he must have seen my board turn.

“Keith.” I whisper, staring into his eyes. Keith frowns, leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine, finally giving me a small chance to kiss back, before he was gone, as if he was never there, but I knew he was once here, otherwise this scale would see very odd.

“Oh my god, there you are! Dude, you freaked us out! We saw your board get turned by that gnarly wave, but we never saw you come back up. We thought you were dead. Everyone has been searching the coast for the last two hours.” I frown and swim to the edge, pulling myself out of the water and frowning.

“Sorry, I uh— I must have blacked out. I don’t know what happened.” Hunk sighs and pulls me into a giant warm hug, the heat of it bugging me, already missing the cool warmth of the water.

“Come on, let’s go and get you checked over. You must have a concussion or something if you blacked out.” I let Hunk's babbling fade into the background as I continued staring at the water, just hoping to have one more glance at Keith, but it never happened.

*

“McClain! You are a pathetic surfer, but you have balls. You made the team!” Iverson’s shouts, as much as they were degrading, were everything I needed to hear. Being on the team meant I was going to spend more than most of my Summer in the water, and therefore I will constantly be closer to Keith. Maybe I can try to find some of that coral and— no. I promised him I won’t go looking for him.

I sigh and wait for the meet to be over, watching as a much of coast newbies get rejected and crudely yelled at by Iverson, I think I even saw a kid cry. Iverson was harsh, but he was a good coach when we wanted to be.

When he finally sends us away, I smile. I’m one step closer Keith. After this Summer, there’s four more years until I can finally be with you in the water, forever.

*

This is it. Summer is over and I finally made it to college. As I settle all of my belongings into possible homes for them, I stare over at the blank side of the room, where ii was waiting for my roommate to come along and claim. I didn’t see them at orientation like I thought I might, but I don’t even recognise the name. K. Kogane. Like, how the hell do you even pronounce that. Like, is it Western or is it Eastern?! I don’t even know, Man!

“And this is your room. I believe you roommate has already moved in so please don’t make a fight about it, and you should be all good. Take care, Mr. Kogane.” I heard the RA in the hall, and I turn around, knowing my roommate was now outside that door. I straighten out my clothes, wanting to make a good impression on my new roommate.

I held my breath as the door slowly pushed open to reveal a black mop of hair, hidden under a red beanie. When the lifted their head up, I cried. Violet eyes bore into me and I sobbed, throwing myself at Keith, whose arms instantly wrapped around me.

“What the fuck are you going here?!” I yell and Keith laughs, sobbing into my shoulder.

“I was stupid. I returned to the cave where you friend, Hunk was waiting for me to return for you. I told him that I might be joining your kind on the land and he said he had a friend that could make an identity for me.” I laughed, dragging Keith into the room, shutting the door and locking it tight.

“I missed you so much. I did as you said, I swear. I kept on going, but this whole time, all I wanted to do was run back to you and the water.” Keith laughs, gripping onto the fabric of my shirt and clinging to me.

“I watched you every day. I was so proud and happy that you listened to me. I didn’t want to be the reason you ruined your life, but I now know that you are always happier in the water. I could smell it.” I choke and pull away from Keith, using a hand to gently hold onto his chin.

“I thought about you every day.” Keith smiled sadly,

“And I you.” He leaned up, gently pressing his lips to mine, and for the first time, he didn’t pull away.

*

“You never told me.”

“I never told you what.”

“Where you got your last name?” Keith turns to me, a sad smile on his face.

“It was my Father’s before he passed. He had no siblings and therefore the name died with him.” I nod and turn my gaze back to the sunset.

“You’re sure the potion will slow down my aging as well? I don’t want to leave you alone.” Keith smiles and nods.

“Yes, Lance. Now drinking it before we run out of time and have to wait another month.” I nod, lifting the shell and pouring the liquid into my mouth. The minty taste settling on my tongue. “You ready?” I nod and we keep stepping forward until we re both submerged in the water, my legs slowly glowing before blending together into a deep blue tail.

“ _Forever?”_ Keith nods.

“ _Forever._ ” 


End file.
